eastarunefandomcom-20200214-history
Summerell
Summerell is a coastal city that serves as the capital of the Western Republic and the province of Tristol. It has the largest population of any city in Amion with over 700,000 occupants. The city has existed in one form or another since 3E 823 when it was started as a mountain dwarf mining settlement, making it 7780 years old. Etymology Summerell has had many names over it's long history. Under dwarvish control in the third era, it was known as Diralduhr, likely deriving from the dwarvish word "aldar" meaning south. In the fourth era the elves called the city Alynathas. After the city was purged of elves, it held the name "the Summer City", but after hostilities with the elves died down, the elven suffix "el" (city) was used, eventually leading to the city being called Summerell. Political Structure Summerell is divided into 9 municipalites called cities, each governed by an elected Mayor and run by a Mayor's Office. Decisions and beaurocracy concerning the entirety of Summerell and surrounding province of Tristol fall under the jurisdiction of the Summeritan, a council consisting of representatives from each of the Mayor's Offices as well as from the three noble houses of Summerell. The Archbishop of Summerell also has a seat on the council but does not have any voting powers, and instead takes on an advisory role. As the capital of the Western Republic, the city also hosts the Republic Senate and various other Republic institutions. The three nobles houses: House Vacan, House Wenlan and House Terrathorn have significant political influence within the city, and are intertwined with significant institutions including banks, university and mines. They are often rumoured to be the ringleaders of widespread corruption. Military/Police The main peacekeeping authority in Summerell is the City Watch. The City Watch answer to the Summeritan, and serve to enforce provincial laws and city by-laws. Geography The northern part of the city is carved into the side of the Observant Mountain and it's south west wall sits over the Long Ocean. Large amounts of fresh water fall into lakes at the top of the mountain that eventually trickle down into reservoirs underground. One such reservoir, the Bradgin Reservoir, is the source of the city's fresh water supply. A majority of the plains surrounding Summerell are covered in farmland, as the region benefits from an ancient enchantment that blesses the soil with supernatural fertility. Economy The city is most well known for it's three pillars of industry: trade, manufacturing and services. Summerell's advanced aqueduct system and docks allows for easy trade with the entire western coast, and is a major gateway to inland cities. The city's food needs are sustained by sprawling farmland that stretches across the majority of the province and a strong fishing industry. A powerful dwarven enchantment on the city prevents thieves from leaving with gold, and as such the city is home to many banking and financial institutions. Architecture Summerell is host to many multistoried buildings, with hallmarks of typical coastal human dwellings. Local limestone deposits were used in many of the large construction projects including the city walls, giving them a yellowish hue. Stone and marble from the nearby mountains also leads to many buildings having a grey-blue hue. Although a majority of buildings were created recently by human architects, the city still features elven and dwarven architecture, usually serving as basement levels for parts of the city close to ground. Both elven and dwarvish towers stand out across the city. Notable Buildings * The Anarcanon bridge. A magical bridge built by elves, when walking across it or viewing it from a distance, the bridge sits level with the water, but when approaching the bridge from underneath, it grows taller and taller, allowing boats to pass underneath. The exact method of enchantment that provides this effect is unknown but it is regarded as a prime example of the potency of illusion magic. * The city aqueduct system. The two primary canals of the city lead to the heart of the city, which is uphill. To allow boats to travel upstream, an advanced system of gates are used to raise and lower the water level in sections. * The Summer Heart. A complex system of Arcanical engineering deep underground, the heart uses ancient elven magic in conjuction with natural sources of water and gas to distribute vast amounts of gas, water and steam to all of the city. The design of the heart is convoluted, with a labyrinthine layout of access tunnels, and gears and pipes that zig zag all over the place. It takes a lifetime to understand it's operation and no one knows all it's secrets. * Deneval Cathedral. The main hall of the cathedral was an ancient dwarven temple and a tall spire at the front was added by elves as an offering to sky gods. Today it is used as the premier Almanaic church in the city and is the home of the Archbishop of Summerell. History Summerell was settled by the